


Blessed Event II

by Lillian78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian78/pseuds/Lillian78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark prepare for the birth of their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Event II

## Blessed Event II

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

"I just don't think Clark should be doing heavy lifting Jonathan," said Martha with a concerned look on her face. 

Jonathan looked up from his morning coffee and turned his attention to his son and his prospective son-in-law who were sitting side by side on the sofa. They looked good together...happy. Jonathan never thought he'd have a Luthor as a member of the family but it looked like it was a done deal. 

"Jonathan?" 

Jonathan turned his attention back to his wife. They were both still in the kitchen discussing a number of issues regarding Clark and Lex's impending parenthood. 

"Martha, we need to get the work done around here and you know I can't afford to hire outside help right now. I'm sure Clark will be careful." 

Martha frowned. "But that's just it Jon. How will Clark _know_ what is beyond him, what is dangerous to him or the baby? We don't have enough information on his pregnancy to make that kind of assumption." 

Lex who had been talking in a low voice to Clark, had heard bits and pieces of the Kent's discussion. He pulled Clark with him up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. 

"Pardon me for interrupting Jonathan, but Clark and I were discussing the very same issue," he said seriously. 

"Do you have any ideas Lex about what to do?" Martha felt better with Lex there to help problem solve. She had secretly always liked this young man, and the more time she spent with him the more comfortable she felt. Lex was not Lionel in any way, shape or form. 

Lex had joined the Kent family last night and had stayed overnight with Clark in the loft using the double sleeping bag that belonged to Martha and Jonathan. Clark had been agitated about being separated from his lover, especially after the emotionally wrought day he'd had yesterday. He'd finally "outed" himself to Lex about his origins, the pregnancy and had dealt with the fallout from both Lex and his parents. 

Lex looked at Clark and Clark serenely nodded at him. 

"Jonathan for the duration of Clark's pregnancy I'd like to suggest that I lend you the financial aid necessary to get additional help here at the farm," Lex raised his hand to forestall Jonathan's rebuttal. 

"I know you don't want financial help, in fact, anything from me, but what's more important here your pride or your grandchild?" he continued. "You can consider it a loan if you want," Lex looked across at Clark seeking support. "I've even got some employees in mind for the task." 

"Mom, Dad, please listen to Lex," Clark addressed both parents but his attention was fixed on his father. "As vital as the farm is it can't be more important than our child. I want you to consider taking Lex up on his offer. It will be one less thing for me to worry about," Clark looked at both his parents with a beseeching look. 

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other in silent communication. Martha's small nod to Jonathan indicated her agreement. 

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Alright Lex. I'll accept it purely as a loan, because I believe it will be in Clark's best interests." 

Smiles broke out among them as Clark loosed a hefty, relieved sigh. 

"But," Jonathan began. "We have quite a few other issues to settle so I think we should have our breakfast and discuss school, Clark's friends and how we're going to keep Clark and the baby safe." 

Lex and Clark pulled up two chairs to the kitchen table as Martha dished out the late breakfast she'd prepared. 

* * *

"Mr. Luthor is not at home sir," came the clipped reply from Elsa the housekeeper. 

The tall sandy haired-man standing in the hallway turned away from his inspection of the castle and smiled in a feral, cold fashion. No matter how often he "dropped" by Lex was never available to see him. How long did Lex think he could keep up this game? 

"Of course, I'll just leave my card _again_. Tell Mr. Luthor I'll await his convenience," and with that he strode out the front door leaving the wind to bang it shut. 

"Bad news that one," Elsa muttered. "I'd better let Mr. Lex know," the comfortable looking gray-haired woman had good instincts and they'd never let her down before. She'd warn Mr. Lex about this Jack White. She pulled a scrap of paper out of her uniform. After all, Mr. Lex had left the Kent's number for emergencies. Elsa sensed this might become one all too soon. She moved quietly to the library to use the phone. 

* * *

"Are you sure he wasn't there? Yes, yes, I know. Just make sure you track him down by the end of the day. I won't tolerate failure Jack," Lionel slammed down the phone. 

Idiot he thought. It was frustrating having to use incompetent staff. Without his sight he was forced to use others. Still, he had his brains and Lex had never yet been able to outmaneuver him in the long term. He could be patient. 

* * *

Lex had hurried back to the castle as soon as Elsa had reached him at the Kent's. He had been aware that his father would not let things lie. Lionel was far too intelligent as well as inquisitive where his son's actions were concerned. Lex had to make sure that Lionel was occupied with his own problems in order to completely divert his attention away from Smallville and its many secrets. 

Grimly, he picked up his phone and started to make the series of connections he needed to reach the most dangerous man he knew. It wouldn't be easy to contact him and would require a small fortune to enlist his aid but Lex would do anything to ensure Clark's and the baby's safety. 

"Even if I have to bring down Luthorcorp to do it," he whispered. 

* * *

"Clark my man you can't mean it," Pete said in disbelief. 

"You'll be away for the rest of the school year Clark? What about your school work?" said Chloe confused and upset. She would miss him terribly. 

"There's not much I can do about it Pete. My Mom's cousin is in real trouble. He's so sick he won't be able to do anything and if nobody helps him he might lose his farm," Clark said uncomfortably. 

"But Montana Clark! That's so far away. Will you get back to visit at least?" Chloe said in real distress. 

"I don't know Chloe. I'll be home schooled and that will keep me pretty busy along with the farm work. But you know I'll call you regularly and I'll be back as soon as possible," 

Clark hated to lie to his friends but he couldn't stay in school as his pregnancy progressed. 

He continued. "The principal has already agreed to the academic requirements necessary so school won't be a problem, though I'll really miss you guys," he said truthfully. 

Chloe drew Pete and Clark into a hug outside their chemistry classroom. "You better," she began tearfully. 

"Awww..Chloe he's not dying," Pete said with a lump in his throat. "Though dying might be better than living in Montana," he added wickedly. 

"Pete!" They both cried in unison gently whacking him with their schoolbooks. 

* * *

"I'm not sure if I like all this high-tech gadgetry Martha," Jonathan said with a frown. "I feel like we're living inside Fort Knox with all this security." 

Martha looked at her husband standing quietly in their cornfield. The wind brushed his hair across his eyes making him look like the boy she'd fallen in love with. Her heart contracted with love at the sight. 

"I know it's hard Jon. It's unsettling for me too but we don't want anyone _knowing_ that Clark is still here do we? Lex was right, it's either the security or Clark would have to go into seclusion," Martha continued. 

"Well I wouldn't have agreed to that at all. Clark needs us at this time. He'll need us still more once the baby arrives. I hope Lex will be able to take care of the adoption papers as he promised us." 

"I'm sure Lex will make sure the baby is _legally_ ours Jon," she soothed. "No one will ever question that this child isn't my cousin Marilyn's that she's given up to us to take care of. Only the four of us will know that Lex and Clark are the parents." 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. When Lex hires help he goes all out," Jonathan snorted changing the subject. "I've almost been made obsolete by these three men he's hired. They do the work of ten. They do in eight hours what used to take me three days." 

"That's a good thing Jon," Martha said gently. "You've always worked so hard, you deserve some time off to spend with Clark and myself." 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Martha?" he said gruffly. 

"Many times my love but I never tire of hearing it," Martha smiled 

* * *

"Clark, I've contacted Mitzi and John Gaynor," Lex said breathlessly as he entered the Kent's kitchen through the backdoor. "They're flying back from Rio today," Lex continued. 

Clark who was standing at the refrigerator drinking milk out of the carton hurriedly gulped down the last of it. 

"Clark, how many times have I told you to use a glass?" said Martha gently scolding Clark as she came into the kitchen. 

"Martha, great news...the Gaynors are on their way here. They'll be here by Wednesday." 

Clark blushed at his mother's admonition but looked questioningly at Lex. 

"Does this mean they know? I mean, are you sure we can trust them Lex?" this was said anxiously. Clark had been feeling out or sorts and irritable and wasn't sure he wanted someone else to prod and poke at him. His parents and Lex did enough fussing as it was. 

"I swear to you Clark that Mitzi and John would _never_ do anything to hurt you or the baby. Besides your parents they're the best people I've ever met, and the trustworthiest. Mitzi was my pediatrician for years and her husband John was a highly respected thoracic surgeon. They both retired early to travel, and according to their latest communiqu have been mindlessly bored the last month or so. I've promised them a challenge they wouldn't care to miss," Lex said with a genuine smile. 

As he was speaking Lex walked over and wrapped his arms around Clark in a warm hug. 

Martha watched Lex with satisfaction. He'd come a long way from the reserved, secretive man he once was. 

Clark cuddled with Lex for a few minutes before breaking away. 

"Lex, I think the ship could help us. There has to be some information it can give us..." Clark began. 

"Clark we've discussed this before. That "ship" can be dangerous, I don't want you or anyone else exposed to it again. It would require a laboratory situation to study it safely. I think we all agreed now certainly isn't the time to try and move it with one of my father's drones on our doorstep," Lex said in a severe tone. 

"Lex is right honey. We have enough on our plate right now. Let's not go looking for trouble," Martha agreed. 

Clark felt a wave of frustration wash over him. He _could_ get the information. Why were they treating him like an idiot? Well what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

"Fine," Clark said huffily. "If nobody wants to listen to me I'll go and spend some time in the loft," he said with a hurt expression. 

"Clark," came both voices in chorus. 

Martha and Lex exchanged silent looks as Clark marched out towards the barn. 

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings..." Lex said. 

"Lex honey please don't worry. Clark's been somewhat, well moody," she said with a smile. "I asked him to put his dirty clothes in the hamper this morning and he ended up in tears," she said. 

"It's my fault Martha. I haven't been able to spend as much time with Clark as I should. Keeping Jack White busy and out of our business hasn't been easy," he said with a sigh. "I've got a plan to redirect my father's interests, but until that's in place my time isn't my own." 

"What has been going on with Mr. White Lex?" Martha said. "Have you been able to keep him busy and out of trouble?" 

"Oh yes, Martha," Lex grinned. "I've made a little paper trail for him to follow." 

At Martha's look of inquiry Lex elaborated. "I've set up what seems to be a slush fund hidden in the companies finances. Mr. White is occupied trying to find it's non-existent reason. He's been spending a lot of time with my accounting department," Lex chuckled. 

"Lex Luthor you never cease to amaze me," Martha said shaking her head. 

"Child's play Martha. The only thing that matters to me is Clark and the baby. And I feel like I'm mishandling the whole situation somehow. I just can't get a grip on what Clark is feeling," Lex said with a frown. 

"I know Lex, I know. It's hard to understand Clark these days. It will be alright in the end, you'll see," she said with a smile. 

Clark was feeling a more than a little pissy as he walked towards the barn. No one was _listening_ to him. He'd gained over ten pounds and his pants felt tight. He'd had to leave his friends and his school. But worst of all no one _really_ understood what he was going through. He wanted, no _needed_ to get information on his pregnancy and the ship was the only way to do it. Well it was past time for some drastic action. 

* * *

Clark removed the dust cover from the ship and silently studied it. It had its protective devices to be sure but he wasn't at risk so... 

With a closed fist Clark hit the ship. And hit it again and again. 

Suddenly, a blue light flashed towards him. 

Clark ignored it. 

The light turned green and continued to bathe Clark in its glow. 

He ignored it and kept on pounding with his fist. 

_Pound_ *Pound * *Pound * 

Several dents had started to form in the outer hull. 

The ship emitted a golden light and Clark blinked. 

This was new. 

He stopped his pounding for a minute to see what would happen. 

Writing of a kind started to appear in a hologram that was being projected towards him. 

Unfortunately, for Clark he didn't have a clue as to what the writing meant. It sort of looked like those hieroglyphics from Egypt he'd seen in a book once. 

"Maybe it means stop beating on me?" he snickered to himself. 

Well, it was some success anyway. Lex would love this. 

Clark quickly ran back up the cellar stairs to get him. 

* * *

"What do you mean the Geneva plant's been threatened? Are more acts of terrorism anticipated? Speak up man and stop dithering," Lionel said in an angry tone. 

"Yes, yes, alright I understand the threatening letters but I get any number of those..." 

Lionel listened for a few minutes. 

"Are you sure these new letters are connected to the damage done at the German plant?" 

Lionel listened with an expression like a thundercloud. 

"Enough! I agree we can't afford to take the risk. Call my security team together immediately. I want them assembled by the end of today's business day here in Metropolis to form a counter strike force. No excuses are acceptable," and with that slammed down the phone. 

Lionel brooded. The threat apparently wasn't to be dismissed. His plant in Germany had been badly damaged. One of his competitors had apparently engaged one of the better mercenaries in order to destroy Luthorcorp. 

Time to call Jack White back from Smallville. He'd need him for the coordination of their security plan. Lex's games would have to wait, as he had more important matters to attend to. 

* * *

Jonathan held up his sign with the Gaynors name on it as the passengers started to leave the luggage area at the airport. He'd been given a brief description of Lex's friends but had so far been unable to spot them. 

Lex had sent him in his stead to pick up his friends. Lex was occupied with the ship in the Kent's living room where it had been moved to after Clark had somehow made the ship "talk" to him. The ship had made no further aggressive moves after it's earlier "beating" from Clark. Apparently, it didn't want any more dents added to its collection. It did however continue to use a yellowish beam to examine things. Right now it was studying his television set. 

Jonathan smiled and felt a slightly hysterical laugh almost burst out of him. An alien ship was sitting in his living room having Sesame Street tapes played to it in order to learn English. It was crazy, it was unbelievable, but it was life with Clark. He wouldn't trade it for a million dollars. 

He shifted from foot to foot as he finally saw a couple that matched the description. 

A tall man with dark hair and gray streaking his temples held hands with a tiny woman with flaming red hair. They saw his sign and smilingly moved towards him. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Gaynor? Or should I say Doctors? I'm Jonathan Kent." Jonathan stuck out his hand to shake theirs as he smiled at them. "I'm very pleased to meet you. Lex has sent me here to pick you up and take you directly to our farm." 

The couple was a little confused that Lex wasn't here to pick them up and looked at each other. 

"We're very pleased to meet you Mr. Kent. My wife and I have heard so much about you and your family from Lex," said John Gaynor. 

"Not nearly enough I'll bet," muttered Jonathan. 

"Pardon me?" Mitzi Gaynor asked. 

"Never mind, I'm sure you'll find out more than you ever wanted to know soon enough," Jonathan said with a crooked grin. 

* * *

"Clark were not even sure that the golden ray is its _sight_ ," Lex said in exasperation. "For all we know it might be a malfunction brought on by your almost beating the shit out of it." 

Clark sat by his ship on the floor as CNN continued to play on the television. 

"Lex you can't expect it to _learn_ overnight can you? It's only just been through the Sesame Street tapes and a few hours of CNN. Just give it a while longer, please," Clark said. 

"Clark you know I want to but it's dangerous having this thing here. Even if it doesn't do any harm it's a huge security risk, you know that," Lex continued. 

Just then the front door opened and Jonathan arrived with a happy looking couple in tow. 

John and Mitzi stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the scene before them. Lex Luthor sat on the floor of a farmhouse living room beside a beautiful boy with dark hair and green eyes. Beside them was a pod like machine casting out a yellow light towards a television. 

Just then Martha stepped into the room. 

"Lex would you like to introduce us," she said wiping her hands on her apron. 

Lex got up and went over to his friends. He hugged the startled couple. 

"Clark and Martha, I'd like you to meet my friends John and Mitzi Gaynor," he said with some relief. "They're going to help us, well after we explain everything to them." 

Martha, Jonathan and Clark all rolled their eyes. 

* * *

"Dr. Gaynor it will be a pleasure assisting you to serve the community," said the Director of External Affairs for the Smallville Hospital. 

The petite redhead opposite her smiled. 

"My husband and I are very pleased to have your help in opening up the free clinic. I'm afraid our practice will be somewhat limited, but we should be able to serve the uninsured in this county. John and I believe in the right of everyone to the best possible healthcare regardless of their financial situation." 

Mitzi Gaynor privately considered this the best possible solution to explain their moving to Smallville. Few questions would be asked about their philanthropic efforts, as most residents wouldn't be inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, Lex had let it "leak" out that he had as part of his community relations program planned to have a free-clinic for the non-insured all along... but had only been waiting for the Gaynors agreement. Everyone was pleased, the town, the mayor, the local hospital and especially the Kent's as Clark could be smuggled into the clinic at night for his check-ups and still remain at home for the duration of his "pregnancy". 

The amazing, no unbelievable story of Clark and Lex's life had just begun to sink in. Clark had demonstrated his "gifts" to them and once they'd gotten over their "shell shock" both she and John were incredibly excited. They would be the medical caretakers to a "pregnant alien", deliver it's child and serve as the medical experts for said newborn. It was an awesome opportunity as well as being a huge responsibility. Well boredom would no longer be a problem for John and her in their "retirement". Leave it to Lex she mentally chuckled. 

She shook her head minutely and turned her attention back to the woman behind the desk. 

"Ms. Hurley, I'll speak to the realtor and set up our space in the old warehouse within the month. We'll be in touch about the equipment. I'm sure, as you say we'll be able to get our equipment at cost from your suppliers with your backing. We hope to open our doors within sixty days to the community at large," Mitzi said. Of course Clark would be there considerably sooner. 

With that Mitzi Gaynor shook hands with the administrator and left the office secure in the feeling that not only would she be helping Clark and Lex but the local community as well. 

* * *

Martha looked in to the living room as she passed it carrying a load of laundry to the machine. Clark was snoozing beside the "ship" with the remnants of one of his cravings scattered beside him. 

She sighed. I'll have to pick up the potato chips and soft drinks later. She frowned. This couldn't be a healthy diet for Clark. 

She entered the room and quietly used the remote to turn off the television. CNN had been on continually for the better part of the last four days. Nothing seemed to have changed. The ship hadn't turned off its yellow beam nor had it attempted to communicate in any further fashion. 

Martha started to leave the room when the ship began to hum. Quickly she turned her head to see a hologram popping up in the air. To her astonishment the words were in English. 

//Why did you turn it off? I was watching that.// 

Martha dropped the basket of laundry. 

* * *

"Clark you've got to hold still for me," Mitzi said. 

Clark was lying on an exam table with his clothes off and only a paper exam Johnny covering his "assets". He felt bloated and uncomfortable especially with the amount of water Mitzi had forced him to drink. All he wanted to do was to go and take a pee immediately. No such luck. Mitzi seemed to be running an ultrasound probe over his belly at a snail like pace. Clark couldn't see much of anything on the machine. It just seemed like a bunch of shadows and light. 

"I've been still for the past fifteen minutes," he said with hint of a whining tone. "And I really, really need to pee." 

Lex who had been looking on attempted to intervene. 

"Mitzi, for once I have to agree with Clark..." 

"HEY!" Clark snarled. "I know someone who's going to be awfully lonely tonight.." 

Lex ignored the threat and continued. 

"It's got to be damn uncomfortable trying to hold all that fluid in. Haven't you got enough information yet?" Lex grinned at Clark trying to cosset him out of his mood. 

"Lex," she began firmly. "I'm Clark's physician and I think I know what's best for him. He's almost three months along and I need to determine the baby's approximate size to get a due date. Now I've allowed you in here to support Clark not to interfere," the petite Mitzi said staring down Lex. 

"I'm sorry," Lex began. 

Clark broke in. 

"No Lex _I'm_ the one who should apologize. Dr. Gaynor...err...Mitzi and John have come a long way to help us and I'm not making it any easier," Clark said. 

Clark reached out and squeezed Lex's hand. 

"I'm just a little nervous about why this is taking so long I guess," he said turning a shy smile on to both of them. 

"Clark," she began gently. "John is getting information from the ship on your pregnancy, but we still need to do our pre-natal checks." 

Lex smirked. It wasn't just the pregnancy John was speaking to the ship about. The ship hadn't shut up since it had learned to communicate in English. John was dazzled by the scientific information pouring out of it. He'd been like a kid soaking up information in class. 

He snorted. In point of fact Lex had to be dragged away from the ship himself to share this appointment with Clark. The ship was providing information that would make LexCorp not only ahead of its time but, eventually, the most powerful corporation in the world. John and he had already begun the planning stages of a strategy to allow LexCorp research to release its "discoveries" over an extended period of years. 

Mitzi froze in her examination of Clark. 

"What's wrong Mitzi?" Clark said in a worried tone. 

Lex's attention snapped back to Clark and Mitzi. He saw a worried expression on Mitzi's face. His heart froze in his chest. 

"Mitzi?" Lex immediately wanted to spirit his friend out of the room for a private discussion. He didn't want to frighten Clark. 

Mitzi looked at the two young men and their alarmed expressions. 

"No! Don't worry. There's nothing wrong, in fact..." she began to grin. 

"What?" Clark said. 

He gripped Lex's hand tighter. Lex's bones started to crackle. 

"Clark, you're hurting me," Lex said. 

"Oh, sorry." 

Mitzi pointed to the monitor. 

"I just wanted to confirm my findings before saying anything. That's why I took so many "views". Gentlemen, please take a look at the monitor. I want you to see something." She paused the picture. 

Both Lex and Clark looked perplexed. 

"I'm sorry Mitzi but Clark and I aren't trained on Ultrasound pictures. Can you tell us what's going on?" 

Mitzi felt an imp of mischief take over. 

"Well there is your baby," she pointed to the screen. "And over there is your other baby." 

"Oh my God," Lex whispered. 

Clark looked stunned but happy. 

Mitzi continued. "The fascinating thing is that the twins look to be about six months along rather than three months. I think Clark's pregnancy timetable might be a little different from a human one. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" 

Lex looked at Clark. Up until now it had almost seemed surreal. But there they were. His and Clark's babies. They were real and they were coming soon. 

Clark grinned at Lex and pulled him into a loud kiss. 

"I think we should know Mitzi. My mom will want to know what color clothes to buy and what color paint to use in the nursery," Clark said very calmly. "Don't you agree Lex?" 

"Huhh?" 

"He agrees." 

Mitzi again pointed to the stilled screen. "Well they're fraternal twins. Congratulations there is your son, and there is your daughter." 

Lex ran his hand over Clark's distended belly in awe. 

"Mitzi, how can they be so far along? Clark doesn't even look to be more than 10-15 pounds over his normal weight?" said Lex in wonder. 

"Well, in so far as I can tell, Clark's body has the ability to...well shift his organs a bit. Instead of the babies protruding as in a human pregnancy it seems Clark's organs can be somewhat compressed to allow room for the baby's development." 

Mitzi raised her hand to forestall any further questions. 

"Lex, I wish I could give you the answers but this is an alien's body we're talking about. No offense Clark." 

"None taken." Clark continued to be bathed in the glow of knowing that all his moodiness and swelling appendages weren't for nothing. His son and daughter were healthy and developing well. 

"But Mitzi what will be Clark's due date then? How will we know when he's close to term?" Lex wasn't used to not be able to quantify something and since this involved his children he wanted to cover all contingencies. 

"Well, I can't say I'm using scientific method here," she began. "All I can do is use a guesstimate but based on Clark's progress so far I'd say in about six to eight weeks." 

Lex pulled out his cell phone. Time to order the baby furniture. 

* * *

//The doctor is very nearly correct. Kal-El or Clark as you call him is "due" in approximately two months. Kryptonian pregnancies are shorter than terran due to the accelerated speed of the babies' development.// 

John and Lex considered the information. 

"Why do you continue to call Clark Kal-El?" Lex was genuinely interested. 

//That was his chosen name by his parents. It is to honor them that Kal-El should retain part of that heritage.// 

"But..." 

Martha strode into the living room. This ship had to go back to the storm cellar. It was worse than the Internet. Lex, John, Clark and Jonathan could barely tear themselves away from it. It was past time for things to return to normal. 

"Gentlemen, the time has come for this house to be returned to normal. Ship, it's the point in time that you should be returned to the storm cellar. We're expecting newborns and I can't have you cluttering up my house. We'll need all the space we can get for the twins," she said firmly. 

//I take up too much space? That is easily resolved.// 

With that the ship began to glow a sickly shade of purple. Lex, John and Martha moved out of the living room. As they continued to stare the ship began to shrink. A high-pitched whistling like sound was heard. It shrunk once, twice and on the third time the ship had shrunk to the size of a piece of luggage. 

Once again the yellow hologram letters popped out. 

//Is this small enough to allow for your upcoming space requirements?// 

"Err...yes that will be fine. Why didn't you tell us you could do that before?" Martha looked warily at the ship. 

//You never asked. Can you turn on Oprah now?// 

* * *

"Arrgghh...nothing fits anymore. Lex help me out here will you?" Clark lay on the bed wriggling his hips trying to force his jeans to cover his expanding belly.

Lex looked at his partner and wanted to laugh but quickly suppressed it. Clark would kill him if one snort escaped him. 

He crawled on to the bed with Clark and lay down beside him. 

"Face it Clark we have to get you bigger jeans." 

Clark glared at Lex. 

"I don't need "bigger" jeans these will fit just fine as soon as I lose some of the water weight I'm retaining..." 

Lex was ruthless. "You mean as soon as you deliver our babies. Clark let's face facts, you need comfortable clothes for the rest of the pregnancy. I certainly don't want you stressed out over the fact we have to find you a larger size." 

"Easy for you to say. You don't feel fat and ugly," Clark snorted. 

Lex mentally rolled his eyes. Clark, in fact had never looked better to him. The very simple truth was that Clark was not only his best friend and lover but also the "mother" of his children. This had solidified the hold Clark had on his heart. There would never be another lover for Lex. He had all he ever wanted in Clark. 

Lex ran his hand lovingly over Clark's belly. 

"Clark, I know this has been hard on you," he began quietly. "But won't it be worth it in two months when our babies are born? Besides, you're incredibly beautiful and sexy to me right now," he said lowering his voice to a husky growl. 

Lex's hands pulled Clark's jeans off of his hips, followed by Clark's underwear. Clark was half-hard all ready. 

"What, Mr. Luthor, are you doing?" Clark asked silkily. 

"If you have to ask me Clark I definitely need to do some reminding." 

"My mom and dad are downstairs you know," Clark said as he sat up and took off his flannel shirt. 

"Then we'll have to be really quiet won't we? You can do that for me Clark can't you?" Lex purred as his hand started to stroke Clark's rapidly filling cock. 

"Oh yes." 

Lex moved gently behind Clark and continued his attentions to Clark's cock. 

"No Clark don't move. I'll do all the work." 

Lex broke away momentarily to open the drawer to Clark's night table. With his frequent overnights at the Kent's Lex had felt it prudent to bring lube from home. 

Lex used some lube on his hands to increase Clark's pleasure as he pulled and gently twisted his cock. 

"A hand job Lex?" gasped Clark. "What about youuuuuuuu...umph" 

"Don't worry about me Clark this time is just for you," Lex said. 

Within a short time Clark's hips were moving and he cried out softly as he finally came. 

Short of breath Clark turned his head and kissed his lover. 

"Mr. Luthor you do know how to keep your spouse happy," purred Clark. 

Lex grabbed some tissues and cleaned off Clark's belly and his hand. 

"Any time love. I know how difficult this pregnancy has been for you. Just remember as important as the babies are you'll always come first with me. I love you Clark." 

Clark snapped out of his post-coital dozing at that declaration. It was rare that Lex wore his feelings on his sleeve. His eyes started to prick with moisture. 

"And I love you Lex Luthor. And nothing will every change that," he said softly. 

* * *

"Clark you've already eaten all the peanut butter and jelly in the house. I can give you a nice lunch of salad, lean meat and some fruit for dessert," Martha said. 

"I _want_ my peanut butter and jelly," Clark said. "It's the only thing I feel like eating right now," he continued. 

Martha glanced over at Lex who was still on his cell phone. Lex spent every minute possible with Clark and had set up a mini-command center in the Kent's farmhouse complete with computer, fax and various phones lying around. 

Lex finished his phone call and turned to Clark. 

"Clark the store is probably out anyway. You've gone through fourteen jars in a little over a week," Lex said trying to placate him. 

"Then I'll run to Metropolis for them," Clark said in full pout. 

Lex wanted to lean over a take a nip out of the full lower lip but hesitated with Martha in the room. He'd have to set aside extracurricular activities for when they were alone. 

"Clark," he sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll have Enrique send the limousine to Metropolis to pick up a couple of cases of the stuff." 

Lex reflected that it could be worse. At least Clark was out of the marshmallow fluff phase. God that stuff had been disgusting combined with peanut butter. It seemed to ooze over everything. He'd even found some of it on one of his best ties. 

"Don't forget though it has to be *crunchy * peanut butter and _grape_ jelly," Clark said happily. 

Lex mentally cringed at the idea of the food combination. "I won't forget love." 

* * *

"I'm telling you my grandfather's name of Howard is a perfectly sound name for the boy," Jonathan huffed. 

Lex cringed. There was no way he was going to have his son called "Howie" by his schoolmates. Howie Kent-Luthor. Lex shuddered. 

Lex felt Clark's hand under the table patting his knee. It didn't look like Clark was too worried. 

"Jon," Martha began gently. "We can make suggestions but the names have to be ultimately decided upon by Clark and Lex." 

Lex and Clark looked across the kitchen table at Martha with expressions of relief. 

Dinner had ended fifteen minutes before but Martha had waited to let the dishes soak while discussing baby names among the four of them. 

The girl's name had been settled upon easily but there was some consternation among the family about the boy's. 

"What about William after my grandfather," Martha tentatively said. "We used to call him Will for short." 

Clark and Lex looked at each other. "It sounds perfect to me Martha. What do you think Clark? Do you like it?" 

"Will," Clark ran the name over and over again in his mind. "Yes, I like it very much." 

"Thank God. No more baby name books to go through," said Jonathan. 

The four of them exploded into laughter. 

* * *

Clark and Lex were sitting and relaxing on the porch after dinner in the dark. It was late October and the sky was brilliant with stars. 

"Do you think one of those stars used to be Krypton's star," Clark said to Lex. 

"Maybe. We could ask the ship." Lex continued to gently rock the swing back and forth while sitting on the front porch. Lex had never felt so happy and at peace. 

"Lex," Clark gasped. 

"Clark, what is it. Are you alright? Should I call the Gaynors? Is it the babies?" Lex started to get up and run for his cell phone. 

"Stop, Lex. It's alright. Come here and feel my belly," Clark said in wonder. 

Lex put his hand down and Clark lifted his shirt up to bare his belly. 

Lex let his hand lie on Clark's belly for a minute. Suddenly he felt a kick. 

"Clark! That's a foot! I felt a foot," Lex said excitedly. 

Up until then all Clark and Lex had been able to feel were the "fluttering" of their babies and this new knowledge bowled them over. 

"Come on baby do it again," Clark urged. The baby's hand pushed outward. 

"God, that's fantastic Clark," Lex said. "Here you put your hand here as well." 

Clark's hand joined Lex's on his belly and another punch was felt. 

Clark laughed. "It looks like one or both of them is anxious to get out. Either that our they're doing their exercises for the day." 

"Well no early arrivals young man or young lady. We've still got all your nursery things to get tomorrow," Lex said severely. 

"Do you suppose you'll remember everything? I wish I could go with you," Clark said a little sadly. 

"Clark we're going to pick up everything you saw on-line. And I'm sure Martha won't let me forget a thing. I wish you were going too baby but it's too big a risk," Lex said gently. 

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel a little housebound at this point you know. I don't see my friends and I can't go anywhere. I don't mean to sound ungrateful Lex. You've been wonderful to me and my folks." 

"Clark, you're the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You've got nothing to be sorry about. What you're doing is the most amazing thing. You're taking care of two lives that are about to be brought into the world. That's more than I've ever accomplished in my life," Lex said seriously. 

Clark said no more but cuddled up against Lex and resumed his study of the night sky 

* * *

"The Teddy Bear is _mine_ ," Lex said facing down a grandmotherly like women who had a death grip on the same Teddy Bear. 

"First come, first served," said the redoubtable matron. 

Lex turned his patented Luthor glare on the woman. "A thousand dollars for the bear," he negotiated. 

"No deal. My granddaughter wants a bear this size," said the plump woman. 

"Five thousand and I order an exact duplicate of the bear to be delivered free of charge to your granddaughter as soon as they can get it in stock," Lex countered. 

"Deal," said the woman with a sly smile. 

"Enrique take this woman's information and cut a check for her." Lex moved away with the gigantic cream-colored bear in his arms and left Enrique to deal with the matron. These women were worse cutthroats than his father. He quickly brought the bear over to the safety of the desk where the clerk was totting up the baby items he and Martha had purchased between them. 

"Lex, we really didn't need another Teddy Bear," Martha said with a frown. "We already had five of them." 

"Yes, but this one matches the other over there. I want the twins to have a duplicate of every bear so they won't fight over them," he said smugly. 

Martha sighed. "Lex, you don't know very much about siblings do you? They'll fight over who eats the first snowflake of the year. It just comes with the territory." 

"Not _my_ children. I'm sure other parents have that problem but we won't," Lex said with great assurance. 

Martha privately thought that Lex was in for a big shock but it was best for him to discover these things for himself. 

"Ready to go Martha?" Lex said. 

"Yes Lex but how will we fit all this into one limousine?" she said worriedly. 

"Enrique has ordered more cars and he'll wait for them here. He'll also protect our things until they can be packed up." 

Martha looked at Lex with amusement. "I'm sure no one is going to try and steal them Lex." 

Lex's eyes narrowed as he saw the plump grandmother leave the store. "I never underestimate my opponents Martha." 

* * *

"Clark, there's nothing wrong with these pants. I got them from the Big and Tall shop in Metropolis," Lex said with an edge in his voice. 

"I don't want to wear those," Clark began. "They're big enough for an elephant to get into," Clark said with a stubborn set to his mouth. 

Lex mentally counted to ten before speaking. "Clark, none of your other clothes fit you right now. These pants and this shirt will be comfortable for you. Don't you want to be comfortable again?" Lex hoped that Clark would listen to reason. His patience was beginning to fray. 

"Well, okay I'll try them on, but I'm sure they won't fit." 

Clark slowly took off the oversized nightshirt that Martha had gotten him and started to put one foot into the slacks. 

Just then Jonathan stuck his head in the door. "Wow Clark you're really plumping up now aren't you?" 

Lex wondered if killing his father-in-law was a pardonable offense in Kansas. 

* * *

Jonathan was working in the barn putting the finishing touches on the two hand-made cradles he was preparing for his grandchildren. It had taken weeks to get them to this point but everything had to be perfect and on time for the much anticipated arrivals.

He heard a small cough at the door and turned his head. Lex stood in the door looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

"Something I can do for you Lex?" he asked. 

"Well sir," Lex began. 

"Please Lex I thought we dispensed with the formality. Call me Jonathan or Jon if you like," he said with an easy smile. 

Lex's mood brightened. Apparently this might indeed be a good time to have a little heart to heart with his father-in-law. 

Lex came closer and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, you see Jonathan," Lex looked at a loss for words. 

"Spit it out son. It won't get any easier by hesitating. What seems to be the problem?" Jonathan had turned his full attention to Lex. Something obviously was worrying him. 

"How do you do it," he blurted out. "Be a good father that is. I've never had much experience with it," he finished with a sigh. 

Jonathan stood up and walked over to Lex. 

"This been bothering you for a while son?" he asked. 

"Yes, yes it has. The only frame of reference I have is Lionel and as you know he's no shining example of paternal concern," he said with a snort. 

"I know you've had it rough with him," Jonathan said. 

"What I've gone through really doesn't matter. I just don't want to repeat the same patterns with my children that Lionel did with me," he said quietly. 

Lex turned his head and stared off into space for a minute. 

"I don't want my children to hate me the way I hate my father." 

Jonathan grabbed Lex by the shoulder. "They _won't_ Lex. Not if you love them and try to do right by them. I know I've been hard on you, especially in the beginning, but I think you can make a good husband and a father," Jonathan said. 

Lex coughed to clear the tightness in his throat. 

"Well," he began hoarsely. "Can I come to you if I need to ask questions? I really want to do everything right with them." 

"Of course you can. Now stop worrying about the future and concentrate on the present. Can I tell you a little secret?" said Jonathan in a conspiratorial tone. 

"Certainly," Lex replied. 

"I'm a little nervous myself being a grandfather for the first time. I'm not really sure what my responsibilities are, I don't want to mess up either," he said in a hushed voice. 

Lex felt a Cheshire cat smile start to break over his face. 

"I guess we first-timers have to stick together eh?" 

Jonathan pulled out a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his nose and blew. "Damn right. We men folk need to stick together. Come on let's go in to clean up for dinner or Martha will have both our hides." 

Together the men walked side by side out of the barn towards the warmth of the farmhouse. 

* * *

"Mom, how much formula do you think we'll need for the twins?" Clark nibbled on his pencil. This list was getting longer and longer. The diaper service was out because Smallville didn't have one therefore they'd have to get disposable diapers---lots of them. The baby clothes continued to flow in from Lex's shopping excursions so they weren't a problem. 

Clark heard a humming sound and noticed the ship hanging over his left shoulder. 

"What's up?" he asked it. 

//You're not going to breast feed the babies?// 

"Breast feed! You're _kidding_ me right?" Clark said in disbelief. 

//Why would I be joking? It would be better for the babies. You're first milk especially would help them to ward off any terran illnesses that might strike them while they are young.// 

"What illnesses? I'm never sick. Why would my children get sick?" Clark voice started to rise with worry. 

//You forget Kal-El these children will be both Krytonian as well as terran. That makes them subject to measles, mumps, chickenpox...// 

"Stop! How could I breast feed anyway? I mean look at them they're not _big_ enough to feed two babies," Clark said lifting his shirt to expose his slightly swollen chest. 

//Size isn't everything Kal-El. You must trust me. You're body will produce as much milk as needed.// 

Just at that moment Lex walked into Clark's bedroom. 

"Afternoon love," he said bending down to hug and kiss Clark where he sat in front of the desk. 

Lex looked at Clark's woebegone expression. 

"What's wrong Clark? What happened," he said glancing over at the hovering ship. 

"We're going to breast feed," said Clark in a mournful voice. 

Lex shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He started to say something and then stopped. Well what did he expect? His life had become one huge "wall of weird". If Chloe only knew she'd laugh her ass off. 

* * *

"So okay just go over this _one_ more time for me okay?" Clark said in desperate tones. 

//I think I've explained it sufficiently.// 

"Humor him," growled Lex. 

The family unit as well as their close friends Mitzi and John were in the Kent's living room getting the low down on _how_ Clark would be able to deliver the babies on his due date. 

//As I said when Kal-El's due date approaches his hormone levels will change, that will cause his "birthing hole" to start opening in his belly area. The sacs surrounding the babies will burst, and the contractions will drive them through the hole and they will be delivered.// 

"But Clark's never had a hole in him. And how will it close?" Jonathan said askance at the idea of anything opening up in his son. 

//Kal-El has never delivered babies before. This only appears in gravid Kryptonian males. The hormone levels will again change back to normal once the babies are out and the hole will naturally re-seal itself.// 

Clark had turned a pasty shade. He turned to Lex. 

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again unless you have a condom in your hand do you understand me?" Clark's breathing increased with his level of agitation. 

Lex reddened. Four pairs of accusing eyes drilled into him. 

He cleared his throat. "Right. Condoms. I'll buy a manufacturing plant." 

* * *

"I _hate_ you! This is all your fault. You son of a bitch I'll _never_ let you near me again," Clark shouted. 

"Clark it's all right the ship says these are just the first contractions. You need to go through these before the birthing hole can open up later on," Lex said trying to calm his lover down. 

"Get away from me. Don't touch me you bastard. Who cares what the ship says? Where's mom?" Clark was getting red in the face and angrier by the moment. 

"Clark I'm here darling. Don't raise your voice. I could hear you all the way downstairs. Your father is calling the Gaynors and they're on their way," Martha said calmly. 

Martha moved beside Clark's bed and wrung out a wet hand cloth and wiped Clark's sweaty brow with it. 

"Be calm darling. Everything will be alright. Women have been giving birth for thousands of years," she began. 

"Mom, I'm _not_ a woman. How do we know what I'm going through is normal," Clark twisted and turned restlessly on the hospital bed the Gaynors had added to his room. Jonathan had removed Clark's old twin bed the week before in order to make room for it. They had also supplied baskets of instruments and birthing essentials that were stored in Clark's closet. 

"Hush darling. The ship says this is very normal for a Kryptonian birth. John and Mitzi will only move you to the Clinic if absolutely necessary. Believe me honey you'll get through this," said Martha gently kissing Clark's brow. 

Clark seemed to calm down at this and reached out for Lex. 

"I'm sorry Lex. I don't know what I'm saying. Every time a contraction hits I just want to smash something," Clark sheepishly said. 

"Love, don't worry about it. It's very common. Or at least that's what the ship has said. Hmmm...do warn me though when a contraction starts to hit though will you? I don't want to be within reaching distance," Lex grinned. 

"Oh you..." Clark grabbed Lex's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"We'll both get through this don't worry Lex. And we'll have our son and daughter soon." 

* * *

Twenty-four hours later..... 

"Are you sure this is normal for Clark to feel pain? From what I understand he doesn't normally. What..." John Gaynor questioned the ship. 

//Yes. It is normal in this process. In fact he is feeling only a small portion of the pain he would have felt on Krypton. The normal labor for a Kryptonian male is approximately seven of your earth days. Many Kryptonians choose not to procreate for this very reason. There was a low birth rate on Krypton because of the inherent dangers in birthing.// 

"But if they were so advanced why didn't they use invitro fertilization or some kind of alternate womb?" Mitzi questioned. 

//Because Kryptonian culture and tradition would _not_ have allowed that. The Che or spirit of the child is developed from both its parents during the pregnancy and its birth allows the Che to break the spiritual cord and become separate from that of its parents. Without the pregnancy and labor a child would never form its Che and it would be considered spirit dead. An abomination to the Kryptonians.// 

"I see. So at the end of the seventh day what will happen?" John looked at the small luggage sized ship with interest. 

//Then the birthing hole will open naturally in Kal-El's belly and the children will be born. There is nothing to be done until he completes the process.// 

"What about pain medication for Clark. He's really hurting now," Jonathan who had been standing next to the Gaynors in the living room couldn't help but interject. 

//Your pain medication would do Kal-El no good. It would not process in his system. He must calm himself and meditate the way any Kryptonian would. Once he is in his trance-like state he can progress.// 

"Trance? What trance? You didn't tell us anything about that before," Mitzi began in an agitated fashion. 

//As terran drugs are next to useless for him, we need to get Kal-El into a meditative state to make these next five days pass without overstressing him// 

"Stupid machine! I ought to...," Jonathan began. 

"Jonathan, not now. That won't help us a bit. John go upstairs and see how Clark is. We'll find out how to start Clark on this "meditation" from the ship." 

With that a scowling Jonathan moved towards the stairs to inform his wife and Lex about this latest turn of events. 

"Now my friend. I want you to tell us _everything_ about the birthing process you know and if you leave anything out there'll be hell to pay." 

//Of course, though I might point out for future reference that I am not programmed to volunteer information just to answer direct questions// 

Mitzi snorted. "You should have been a lawyer." 

* * *

Lex lay along Clark's side on the hospital bed. Martha had just checked on them and had quietly slipped out when Lex had silently waved her off. It was the first time Clark had been able to sleep in the last twenty-four hours. The meditation techniques that the ship had suggested had worked to a degree but Clark was still in labor and having pain. 

It was the end of the sixth day of labor and Lex wondered how much more of this could Clark take. My God he thought I can't even imagine being one day in labor let alone seven. He's being so brave about it. 

At that moment Clark's eyelids started to flutter open. He sighed and turned towards Lex. Without saying anything he pulled Lex down for a kiss. 

"You really should get some sleep Lex. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day if the ship is right," he said in a sleepy voice. 

"Clark I want to be here for you. I'm your husband and the father of these babies, we're going to go through this together." 

Clark smiled in a tired fashion and tucked his body closer to Lex's. "You know we're going to need some energy saved for after the twin's are born don't you?" Clark said with an impish smile. 

"That's what grandma and grandpa are for," Lex said with a smirk. "They'll be so busy cooing and fussing over the babies we can take a small twenty four hour window to rest before we take up the next twenty one years." 

"You know Lex my mom says that this is a lifetime commitment. You never stop being a parent," Clark said in solemn tones. 

"Don't remind me. I love them now and they haven't even been born yet. I'm afraid I'm going to be a real maniac while they're growing up. I want to give them the love and support I never had from Lionel. Just don't let me spoil them, huh?" said Lex ruefully. 

Clark snorted. "As if I could stop you. You already have more toys and clothes stacked up in the attic than any two children could use in several lifetimes. To say nothing of the trust funds. And that playhouse you've had built in the backyard. Lex, a family of four could live in that thing," Clark said with a loving smile. 

"Well maybe I went a little bit overboard." Lex pulled Clark to him so that his back was resting against Lex's chest. 

"Now about these names," Lex began. 

"No Lex. No more names. We've settled on what we want and we're sticking with them," Clark pouted. 

"Just teasing love." 

"I think Lily is perfect for the girl. Your mother would be happy that we chose to honor her in that way. And mom is really excited about us naming the boy Will after William her dad." 

Clark suddenly shuddered hard. 

"Another contraction?" Lex said. 

"Yes," Clark gritted out. 

"Deep breaths Clark just like the ship said," Lex began. 

"Lex whoever invented this deep breathing bit knew _shit_ about labor pain," Clark growled. 

Sweat had broken out on Clark's brow and Lex said nothing further but continued to hold and talk to his husband throughout the night. 

* * *

Lex came running down the stairs as Martha, Jonathan, John and Mitzi were sitting down to eat. 

"It's time," he said breathlessly. "The birthing hole is starting to open in Clark's stomach," Lex said his hands shaking. 

John and Mitzi immediately got up and ran to get the birthing items. 

The ship moved over to the kitchen from it's spot in the livingroom. 

//Take me upstairs too! I can help.// 

Martha nervously turned off the heat under the fry pan. And started to wash her hands at the sink. 

"Martha what are you doing?" said an agitated Jonathan. "Clark is giving birth right now let's go." 

Jonathan turned around and knocked over one of the kitchen chairs in his haste to get upstairs. 

"Jon," Martha said. "Please don't panic. Clark needs us to be calm for him. Please wash your hands first and then come upstairs with me." 

The calming voice of his wife helped Jonathan. He took several deep breaths. 

"You're right Martha. I'm just worried about Clark." 

Martha gave him a quick kiss. "We all are love. But Lex is here and John and Mitzi. He's really in the best hands possible." 

//What about me? What about me? Take me with you! I want to see the next generation of Kryptonians being born.// 

The ship was vibrating and whistling in an agitated manner. 

Martha turned sternly towards the ship. 

"You're too heavy to carry upstairs. You'll have to wait here." 

//Oh, is that all? I can go up the stairs myself.// 

And with that the ship appeared to shoot out a pinkish ray that created "feet" for itself and started to move towards the stairs. 

Martha and Jonathan sighed and followed. 

* * *

"Push Clark. Push Hard," came the command from Mitzi. 

"I _am_ pushing," Clark snarled. 

The birthing hole in Clark's belly looked like a large open wound. Layers of tissue had been pushed back and a bump had appeared at the "hole". Mitzi was sure this was the head of the first baby. 

Sweat dripped off of Clark's brow and Lex continued to wipe it away while offering silent encouragement by squeezing his hand. Clark had told him to shut up about forty-five minutes ago when Lex had said once too often, 'breath Clark breath'. 

The ship hovered on its pink legs in the very corner of the room along with a very pasty looking Jonathan. Mitzi and John moved back and forth in the room, while Martha helped sterilize instruments just in case they were needed. The babies' bassinets were ready and everyone seemed to be holding their collective breaths. 

"ARGGGGHHHHH..." Lex screamed. "You're breaking my hand..." 

"Here it is," said John. "The first baby is crowning. There, ah there..." 

Martha who had been on the stairs with fresh towels dropped them and bolted into the room. 

The hole in Clark's belly had begun to pulsate madly and was pushing what looked like a red bubble through it. 

Mitzi quickly broke the umbilical sac and Lex's eye's widened as he saw the baby's head emerge. 

"One more push Clark and the baby will be free," Mitzi encouraged. 

"Clark, oh Clark the baby is nearly here. Just push once more love," encouraged his mother. 

Lex said nothing but felt himself in the grasp of an emotion too large to try and quantify. His eyes started to fill up with tears. Ridiculous. Luthors never cry. 

Clark let out one last yell and the baby pushed forward into the world. 

Mitzi and John quickly moved to massage the baby gently as they cleaned it off. A lusty cry came forth from the fuzzy headed being. 

"It's a girl. Lex, Clark meet your daughter, Lily." 

Clark was still taking great gasps of air and couldn't speak. Lex held out his hands for his daughter. 

"One minute Lex we have to weigh her in and cut her umbilical cord. Would you like the honors?" 

Jonathan who had been pasty before silently turned a shade of green. The ship hummed. 

//Very normal birth Jonathan. Don't worry the second baby will come faster.// 

As if to confirm the ship's statement Clark went into contractions again. After several pushes, the second baby slid out into John's waiting hands. 

"Oh my God. Clark it's your son. He's so beautiful," Martha started to cry. She cuddled up at the top of the bed and kissed Clark's forehead. "Beautiful job sweetheart." 

Lex was handed his daughter as soon as she'd been cleaned off while the Gaynors were accomplishing the same task with Will. A tiny red face peered up at him and Lex saw the trademark red-hair that he had once shared with his baby's namesake, his mother Lillian. 

"Hello, little girl," he whispered. "I'm your daddy. I'm going to take care of you and love you for the rest of your life." 

Jonathan shakily moved forward on jelly legs now that the worst of the birth was over. 

As he did the hole in Clark's belly expelled the afterbirths. A minute later it started to make a loud sucking type noise as it began to close over layer by layer. 

Jonathan had seen more than enough. He keeled over in a dead faint at the foot of Clark's bed. Martha quickly ran over to him. 

"Is he alright?" Mitzi asked. 

"Yes, fine. I think he was just a little overwhelmed. It was his first birth you know," Martha smiled as she cradled her husband's head off of the hardwood floor. 

Jonathan started to come out of it. 

"Just slipped that's all. Slippery spot on that floor," he said. 

"Yes dear," Martha said with a smile as she helped him up. 

John returned the now presentable baby Will to Clark as soon as the birthing hole had disappeared. He put Will in the crook of Clark's arm and Lex put Lily in the other. 

"Clark, meet our son and daughter. The next generation of Kent-Luthors." 

"Now that's a frightening thought," muttered Jonathan. 

A sharp elbow to the ribs from Martha turned his attention to his grandchildren. 

"They are beautiful though. Well at least we won't have to worry about them displaying and x-ray or heat vision that's one blessing," he continued. 

Another sharp blow to the rib from his spouse had him wincing. 

The ship, which had hovered in the corner, now suddenly moved forward. 

//Not true. These children are half-Kryptonian. Like Kal-El they will be exceptionally gifted.// 

John turned to the ship. "In what way? Will their powers be dormant until they are teenagers the way that Clark's did?" 

//Unknown. These are the first generation Kryptonians born here on earth. We will have to wait and see.// 

"I don't care if they can eat steel. They are Clark's and my children and will be _special_ no matter what," said Lex what in a person on non-Luthor heritage might have been called a fatuous smile. 

"Clark do you think you can get up honey?" Martha said. "It will just take us a minute to clean up the bedding." 

Clark handed Will to his mother and Lily to Lex and began to throw his legs over the side of the bed. 

Clark slowly rose from the bed and took a few tottering steps to the rocking chair in the corner of the room that Jonathan had just completed a few days before. 

Martha handed Will back to Clark as soon as he was seated but Lex held on to Lily. 

"I can see someone is going to be a Daddy's girl," Clark remarked with a tired smile 

Lex spluttered a bit. "It's just that I want to make sure she's alright. That was a rough ride she and Will had coming into this world." 

"Uh huh," Clark grinned. "You just keep telling yourself that every year Lex. I can hardly wait to see what happens when she starts to date." 

Lex pulled Lily even closer if possible. "That won't be for _many_ years," he said with a slightly panicked look. 

Will chose that moment to start nuzzling Clark looking for some food. 

"Time to feed them I think," Clark said. 

John came over to them. "Yes Clark it's important that they both get the first milk from you, the colostrum that contains important antibodies." 

"Ummm...how do I?" he looked up in inquiry. 

Martha and Mitzi came forward having completed the disposal of the dirty bedding. 

"Here Clark let me show you," Mitzi began. 

She maneuvered Clark and then took Lily from Lex. Both babies were now placed comfortably in the crook of Clark's arms. She then pulled down Clark's "Johnny" to expose his slightly swollen breasts. 

She gently introduced the babies to Clark's nipples and soon little sucking sounds were heard as the babies latched on to their "mother". 

"Oh wow, that feels strange," said Clark. "Strange but nice..." 

Lex looked proudly down at his son and daughter. 

"Prodigies both of them. I knew it. They couldn't be my children without being ahead of the curve," Lex smiled. 

"Ummm...Lex sucking is pretty much instinctual with babies," Martha began with a chuckle. 

"None the less..." 

Jonathan having recovered his equilibrium was arguing with the ship. 

"Now you've seen them born its time for you to go back to the cellar. You can't stay around here. You might be seen by someone." 

//I have security systems that allow me to know when anyone enters the property or tries to initiate surveillance. I can be your "watchdog". Besides you'll need someone to look after the children.// 

"Excuse me," Jonathan said sarcastically. "But don't you require "hands" to be able to handle the babies?" 

//Who says I don't have hands?// 

Jonathan now completely flummoxed gave up the conversation and moved over to the new family to coo over his two new grandchildren. 

The babies were happily nursing with their family and friends looking on. 

"They really are a miracle aren't they Lex," said Clark softly. 

"Yes, they are. I never thought I'd have a family but now that it's a reality I almost can't believe it. I keep expecting Lionel to show up and snatch it all away," said Lex softly kissing Clark. 

The grandparents and their friends the Gaynors left the room quietly to let the little family have some time to themselves. The ship continued to hover like some airborne piece of luggage in the corner of the room. Lex and Clark had gotten to the point that they rarely even noticed its presence anymore. 

"Look at Will Lex he's got my hair," Clark pointed out. 

"He does indeed," said Lex gently touching the dark hair of his son. 

"We're a family Clark, you,Will, Lily and I," Lex whispered. 

Clark gently turned his head and lifted his chin for a kiss. Clark and Lex's lips touched and nipped each other until the babies began to protest Clark's inattentiveness. 

"It looks like we'll have our hands full Lex," said Clark. 

"Yes, but it'll be worth every second of it." 

Meanwhile the ship used its monitoring equipment to pick up an incoming message to Luthorcorp. Lex's plan to divert his father's attention by the "terrorist" actions had been traced back to him through the money. Lionel would not be pleased. The ship quietly set up further security enhancements around both the Kent Farm and the Castle while continuing to monitor the situation. Time enough to tell the family tomorrow. 

End 


End file.
